The Brightest Spot
by matth2extreme
Summary: Anakin is preparing to propose to Padme, while reflecting on past events...


Author: matth2extreme  
Summary: This story you are about to read is about Anakin's proposal to Padme.   
Disclaimer: I have taken quotes from Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, the quotes that I have taken were created by George Lucas. I am not receiving any money at all for writing this piece of science fiction. All credit goes to George Lucas and Lucasfilm LTD.  
  
  
The Brightest Spot  
  
The boy trembled anxiously. Anakin Skywalker was just 19 years old, and to many he was still considered a boy.   
  
I shouldn't be trembling; I'm not a stupid little kid anymore. I'm grown up, just like she said. He took a few deep breaths and exerted a Jedi relaxation technique upon himself. I'm about to do the most important thing in my life. I'm going to ask Padme Amidala to marry me.   
  
Anakin thought that this decision would be even more important than becoming a Jedi. He loved Obi-Wan as a father, but couldn't let Obi-Wan stop him from following his heart. He also knew that the Jedi Council would never agree to this. He was going to do it regardless of their wishes.   
  
Deep down Ani knew that Padme loved him, but he was still slightly unsure of whether she'd say yes to him. Indecision continually played through his head as he thought about things. He desperately wanted to believe this was the right thing to do, to marry Padme, but he felt like he was somehow betraying Obi-Wan.   
  
She'll say no. He closed his eyes, telling himself not to think negatively. No she won't, she told me she "truly, deeply, loves me." Anakin was so nervous he didn't know what he would do if his love didn't say yes.   
  
Padme was all that mattered to him, after his mother's death on Tatooine. Mom, I need Padme more than ever now that you're gone. Besides you Mom, Padme is the only one who really loves me and cares about me the same way you did. Whenever we're together, just her very presence fills me whole and completes me. I still have nightmares about your death, Mom. But I know that if Padme and I were married, she'd be there to comfort me, just like you used to do. I love both of you so much.   
  
He remembered breaking down when he came into the garage where Padme waited. He told her through tears of anger of his encounter with the Tuskens. "I killed them, Padme. The men, women, and the children. I slaughtered them like animals! I hate them!" I thought my head was going to explode right then and there. I knew that I must have been bordering on the Dark Side, but I didn't care. I had killed them all, and it had made me feel good, but it would never bring Mom back. If not for Padme, I don't know what would have happened… He remembered how Padme consoled him that night, holding him tight, as if nothing would ever break them apart. Oh, I love her so much!   
  
Anakin loved everything about her. The way her cheeks lifted up when she smiled, the way she smelled of Naboo's flowers, the way she glowed, when she giggled at him, everything. Whenever I'm around her, her very being intoxicates me. When I look into her eyes, all I see is love and happiness. I know she is the one. Anakin knew that marriage was against the Jedi Code, but he didn't care.   
  
If the Jedi aren't allowed to love, then maybe, maybe I won't be a Jedi! I could work as a mechanic somewhere. Good mechanics are hard to find, and I'm the best.  
  
He and Padme could lead a nice little life on Naboo, and he'd be there for her always. Padme loved her people, and probably wouldn't give up her position as senator. But that was fine with Anakin. Her love for the people she'd once called 'subjects' was one of the reasons he admired her so much.   
  
He thought back to when he had first seen her. Little Ani knew that something important was up; the people of Mos Espa were talking about a group of strangers that had arrived. Anakin was perched on the counter of Watto's shop, wondering if Watto needed him, when SHE came in.   
  
"Are you an angel?" were the first words he ever uttered to her. Her beauty permeated everything when she entered the shop. He knew at that moment, she would be the love of his life.   
  
Many years later, when he and Obi-Wan were asked by the Council to be her Jedi protectors after the attempts on her life, Anakin had nearly died right there. He remembered her smaller hand in his as he helped her out of a boat at the lake retreat on Naboo. The pair walked the steps up to an intricately carved stone balcony and looked out at the beautiful scene before them. The area was very open, with beautiful flowers and lush vegetation adding to the serenity. Padme gestured out to an island in the middle of the lake. "See that island? We used to swim there every day. I love the water."  
  
As they looked into each other's eyes, he could tell Padme was becoming lost in his piercing blue ones. When their lips met, they shared a kiss that would never be forgotten. It was the first kiss between the star-crossed lovers.   
  
And it was the first of many to come. But none more important than the first one.  
  
Soon after their first real intimate encounter, they were captured by the Geonosians. They were in a cart, awaiting their executions. "Don't be afraid," Anakin reassured Padme as they awaited their executions. His Padme was so brave that day. Anakin was amazed to see her standing there, her head held high in defiance; ready to accept whatever fate was in store for her, even if it was death. Many women would be scared and crying, but not Padme.   
  
He still couldn't believe that she had actually told him she loved him. In the cart in the arena, thoughts raced through his head at lightspeed. This isn't happening, we're about to be executed, and here she is confessing her love to me. Stang! Of all the times to tell me, it has to be here, in a cart on a hostile world. But, I don't care, she said 'I love you,' and that's all that matters!  
  
Anakin looked down at his arm. There were lights and wires running inside of it. All he had wanted was to finish the fight with Count Dooku quickly, and see how Padme was doing. His recklessness had cost him his arm.   
  
I should have listened to Obi-Wan, if I had, we might have taken Dooku, and I wouldn't have had to get a prosthetic. Anakin looked at his arm with disgust. What will Padme think of this? Will she be revolted? How can I touch her with...this?   
  
That's all in the past. I was lucky enough to be given another chance. I'm not dead, I have the rest of my life, and I still have Padme.   
  
Anakin was grateful that he was alive, because today was the day that he was going to propose. If his arm had not been mechanical, it would have probably twitched with the nervous fear he was feeling. Gotta stop worrying. She'll say yes. I just know she will.   
  
In one of the pockets in his Jedi tunic, he fingered a small ring that he had made for her, of silver ore from the planet Dantooine. For the finishing touch, Anakin had put a small corusca gem on it. The gem sparkled with the light of Coruscant's core. When he made this ring, he knew that it would be only for Padme. Never would he give this ring to anyone else but her.   
  
Anakin walked hurriedly through the market place on Naboo heading for Padme's summer home. The faster I can get there, the faster she'll say yes.   
  
Finally standing in front of the door, he did his best to straighten himself up appropriately. He could almost see his mother standing in front of him smiling. I'm going to do it, Mom. I'm going to marry Padme. She loves me just as much as you did; I'm going to make you proud, Mom. Anakin remembered as a child his mom making sure that he looked his best. Oh Mom, I wish you could be here to see me now. But you are here, he put his hand on his heart, you'll always be with me.  
  
One more time, he wondered if this was really the right thing. He knew it had to be; it was the Force that led him to her. She loves me, I love her. Nothing can go wrong and nothing will go wrong.   
  
He knocked twice on her door. Almost immediately it opened up, and there she stood in front of him. Through the Force, he saw that she was glowing with pure light and beauty.   
  
"Anakin! I'm so glad you came, I was wondering where you were." Padme reached out and hugged her Jedi protector. Anakin hugged her back, fiercely. The time is now, I'm doing it, I'm doing it…  
  
After he broke the embrace, he knelt down in front of her. Tears began to well up in his eyes. He reached into his pocket, and pulled out the beautiful ring he had made for her. Padme's eyes lit up, and she put her hand over her mouth in bewilderment.   
  
"Padme Amidala, I love you with my heart and soul. I will never stop loving you, and I know that we are meant to be together. My deepest love, will you marry me?" Anakin asked with all the love he could ever give in his voice. He could feel his heart fluttering in his chest, and his throat suddenly became very dry as he waited for her answer.  
  
"Oh Ani, this is so beautiful," Padme exclaimed, as tears of joy ran down her face. "I love you so much; I thought you would never ask. Of course I will be your wife; I meant what I said at the arena. I truly, deeply, love you."   
  
And with that, Ani took her hand and slipped the ring onto her delicate finger. Anakin wrapped his arms around Padme in a tight embrace. Her head was resting atop his chest and her arms enclosed his waist. Anakin closed his eyes and smiled.   
  
I will never let you go, my love. You will always be the brightest spot in my universe. 


End file.
